Always
by Tomboy13
Summary: Sequel to Never Say Never. Radicals become more and more violent towards metahumans and their first target is The Justice League. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

WELL HERE'S THE SEQUEL TO NEVER SAY NEVER. I GOT THE IDEA OF THE REGISTERING OF META-HUMANS FROM X-MEN. BUT I'M CALLING THEM META-HUMANS INSTEAD OF MUTANTS CUZ I THINK THAT' S HOW THEY ARE REFERED TO IN DC.

Flash winced as he placed his weight slowly onto his bad ankle. " Shi—ow!" He yelped, falling back into Superman's out-stretched arms.

" One week my ass!" He hissed and Superman couldn't help but laugh.

" What's so funny?" Hawkgirl questioned, looking up from her magazine,

" Nothing. Clark just heard the word 'ass' for the first time." Hawkgirl giggled and closed her magazine.

" Hey." Superman began indignantly, " I've been on missions with John. I know some words." All three of them laughed for a while longer before Flash went silent and hobbled back to his seat.

" I don't know about you guys," He started, while wrapping up his ankle, " But I could go for an iced mocha." The other two nodded in agreement. Flash winced again,

" Hey Supes, can you take a look at this? I'm sure it's still not sprained." Superman walked over and bent down to gaze at Flash's ankle with his x-ray vision,

" You're right, it's not sprained. It's probably still sore." Flash grinned, and ignored his crutches. He walked slowly on his foot,

" I'll be doin' the Macarena again in no time." Clark and Shayera fell into step behind him,

" So you and John are heading back down to Earth to set up your apartment?"

" Yeah. Everything is still packed up." Flash turned around on one ankle,

" You sure you don't want any more help?"

" No, John and I got it. You should keep working on that ankle."

" Thanks for that stunning report, Captain Obvious." Flash turned to enter the kitchen with Superman while Hawkgirl continued down the hall.

" Hey Shayera. Ready?" She nodded and walked into John's glowing orb.

**22222222222222222222222222222222**

" These so called 'heroes' are a menace. They cause thousands of dollars in property damage and they endanger the lives of countless innocents."

" Not to mention that two of them have already betrayed Earth. Those no telling if the others will or not. Half of our so called protectors are not even human!" A tall, lean man stood up

" How can we trust them to protect a planet they are not even from?" He shouted as many others cheered in agreement. Another man stood up, looking pale amongst the group he began speaking,

" But they have saved many times."

" Most of the time they save us from something they have caused. Remember when Darksied attacked Earth all those years ago? It was because of Superman that he even came! And, might I add, Superman was only on his side as long as he was winning!"

" He brainwashed Superman." The man countered,

" Exactly! Superman is one of the most dangerous things out there! If he can be so easily brainwashed, why should he lead are only meta-human team?!?"

" What do you suggest we do?" The man held up a sheet of paper,

" This will go in front of Congress tomorrow. It will require all meta-humans to register with the government and the League will no longer have a higher authority then our police force. Also, they will not be allowed to use their powers unless given permission." A voice rang out from the back,

" That is not enough!" Others quickly began to agree.

" We cannot trust the government to take action. They are afraid of the League!"  
" And Hawkgirl! She cannot be allowed back! None of them can!"

" We should take matters into our own hands!" The man who had spoken out earlier raised his hands.

" Please! Listen to me! Why should we go after the entire League? We should spare the human ones!"

" The human ones! They are the worst!" Angry voices began yelling at him and the man was pushed down,

" You cannot be on both sides, Samuel."

" I'm not! It's just that Batman, Flash and the Green Lantern are humans like us."

" They _were _humans like us. But if they can be saved, we will not turn our backs on them."

" The League will not be allowed to destroy our world!" The head honcho began leading the others in chant,

" Death to them all! Death to the League! Death to them all! Death to the League!" Samuel wiggled his way out of the crowd. This political group was quickly turning into a mob and he had helped to start it.

**22222222222222222222222222222**

John landed with a gasp, while Shayera let out a soft scream. Her new apartment had been vandalized. All of her windows had been shattered and, judging by the black scorch marks, it looked like a fire had been set. Spray painted words like,

' Winged-Bitch', ' Traitor', and 'Death to Hawkgirl.' Were written across the outside walls and roof. Small, dead birds had been nailed to her doorway. Their beaks were crushed, like someone had slammed them into a wall. John gave the area a look of disgust before using his ring to open the door. More words were written inside here as well, ' Death to the League', 'Earth for Humans', Normals only', and a large symbol with the letters A.M.H.F was across the door to her bedroom. Pictures of League members in various stages of death could also be seen. Shayera dropped to her knees, narrowly missing a pile of broken dishes. He furniture had been torn apart, piled with bloody bird feathers and scattered everywhere. Dimly she could hear John cursing behind her,

" Batman." John muttered and it took Shayera a moment to realize that he was speaking into the comm. Link,

" What?"

" Look up the A.M.H.F. Now." John waited impatiently for a few minutes, " Well?"

" The A.M.H.F is the anti meta human faction. On the outside they appear to be a normal political party, but several reports have linked them to crimes against meta-humans and black market purchases. They've existed for a while but they didn't start gaining real popularity until after the invasion. Their leader is Douglas McKay. Apparently they are a bunch of radicals. Why do you want to know?"

" Shayera's apartment. Someone broke in and ripped it apart. Looks like they had something to do with it."

" Is she alright?"

" Yeah. We got here after they had left." He could hear Batman typing something before,

" John, you should head to your place. We'll meet you there."

" Right. Green Lantern out." He hadn't even realized…if Hawkgirl's apartment had been hit, what about his own?

" Let's go, John."

**2222222222222222222222222222222**

" John! John!" A young boy came running up to them as they landed,

" Chris, what's the matter?" John questioned the child, looking anxiously around them. Chris took a moment to catch his breath before starting,

" Some guys in masks tried to break into your house, but Mr. Williams and some others chased them away!" He led the way to the scene with Lantern and Hawkgirl following closely. Only two of his windows had been broken and, compared to Hawkgirl's house, that was nothing.

" Stewart!" At least ten men were standing around John's home, each carrying a bat or some other sort of blunt instrument.

" Is anybody hurt?" John asked.

" No. Those bastards ran off as soon as they saw us." John smiled gratefully at them,

" Thank you." Most of the men nodded and began to disperse, while the last one walked up to John and Shayera.

Mr. Williams stared at Hawkgirl intently before his face split into a grin,

" Miss. Hol, a pleasure to see you again." She returned the smile and Mr. Williams dropped the two by four he had used to chase away the radicals.

" I've seen some villains in my time and I know those guys were human." Chris picked up the two by four and gave it a swing, almost hitting the leg of the Flash, who had just run up to the group,

" Whoa! Easy Chris." He joked as he placed a hand on the wood to prevent it from hitting him. Chris grinned up at him sheepishly, " Sorry Flash." John looked over at Wally, surprised to see him alone,

" What's going on?"

" The others are in Washington. Something came up." John nodded,

" Thanks again. But if they come back, call me with this," He handed the older man a small silver disk, " We don't know what they're capable of."

" Right." John formed an orb around Flash and Hawkgirl and began to tow them to Washington,

" Glad to see your ankle is better."

" At least I can run on it. It still hurts." John shook the orb slightly in his anger,

" So what's going on?"

" A huge protest is going on in Capital Hill. They're callin' themselves the A.M.H.F. I think Batman said that they wanted Congress to pass an act they sent them."

" So why are we going?"

" Well…they're starting to get a _little _violent." John and Shayera both gazed at each other.

**222222222222222222222222222222**

**WHADDYA GUYS THINK? YAY OR NAY? THIS IS ACTUALLY TIED WITH MY IN THE END STORY, SO THAT'S WHY I TOOK THAT ONE DOWN. **


	2. Say What?

I DON'T OWN JL, BUT IF ANYBODY WANTS TO GIVE IT TO ME FOR X-MAS. I'LL BE FOREVER GRATEFUL. MORE FLASH EPISODES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rocks, eggs and garbage hit John's orb with a thud as they entered into D.C.

" Freaks!"

" Traitor!"

" Bastards!" Flash watched the people in shock,

" This many people don't like us? Man." At least a thousand people were crowded in front of Capitol Hill. Most were carrying sighs and chanting slurs,

" This almost reminds me of the civil rights movement, never thought it would happen again in this magnitude." Flash shook his head grimly, " That's a little beyond my time, Pops. I've never seen anything like this." A large brick sailed upwards, bouncing harmlessly against the shield. A voice came up with it,

" Death to the Hawk Bitch!" Several others began taking up the cry, " Die, Hawkgirl, Die. Death to the traitor."

Flash shouted at them angrily, " You guys are—"

" Enough Flash. Do not provoke them."

" But John…"

" Wally, they are a mob. It won't take much for them to start a riot." He landed next to Superman, who was standing with the other Leaguers in front of Congress.

" How long have they been out here?"

" Nearing six hours. My guess is that they're trying to pressure Congress into passing that act." Flash ducked a flying can and bent down to toss it back into the crowd,

" Wally." Flash grumbled but dropped the item. They continued to wait in silence until a tall, pale man walked out of the building. Clearly upset that he had been chosen to speak to the crowd, he shuffled to the podium and took a deep breath,

" Uhhh…your act has been review and…it has been decided that…ummm…we need more time." The cries of outrage filled everyone's ears and Superman was forced to step in front of the man to protect him from the barrage of rocks and other projectiles.

" Get him out of here!" Diana flew forward and grabbed the man, taking him back inside the safety of the building. She and Superman walked back inside John's protective orb. Flash was spluttering indigently,

" They need more time?!? They are actually considering passing those maniacs demands?"

" We do live in a democracy."

" Thanks for the government lesson. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna head home." He waited for a moment until John had created an opening before running out. Before any of the protesters could realize he was gone, he was home.

" He seems upset by this. More so then any of us."

" Maybe it's the factions name. I mean he is technically the only meta-human among us."

**222222222222222222222222222**

Flash's trek home usually including stopping by the orphanage to see Mrs. Crenshaw and the kids, this time though he skidded to a halt in horror. Bright red flames shot out from the windows of the orphanage. The red bricks were now scorched black and small pieces of flaming objects were being flickered out of the broken windows.

" Oh god no." Cries could be heard around of the corner and Flash followed them.

" Flash!" Mrs. Crenshaw cried out. She looked busy and flustered. Most of the children were ashy faced and others were coughing deeply.

" Are they all out, Mrs. C.?" She quickly restarted her count and stopped in horror,

" No. No, where's Dennis? I can't find Dennis!" Flash held up a hand,

" Get them out of here. Call the cops. I'll go get Dennis." She nodded and began shooing children away from the area. Flash rushed into the building, the heat of the flames was already overwhelming,

" Supes!" He coughed into his comm. Link,

" What's the matter?"

" Somebody set fire to the…" He paused to let out a string of coughs, " The orphanage!" A few embers fell onto his hand, burning him, " Damn it!"

" Are you alright?"

" I'm inside. There's a kid missing."

" We're on our way." Flash clicked off the link and continued to the next floor,

" DENNIS!" He yelled. He paused once more; dimly he could hear the cries of a child and followed it. A small boy was huddled by his bed, sobbing softly, covering his head with his hands.

" Flash!" Flash grinned and ripped off the sheets from the bed, covering the boy with it and picking him up,

" Ready to go?" The boy nodded into his shoulder and Flash ran out of the destroyed orphanage.

" Well done, Flash, well done." Flash coughed and set the boy down. Turning to face the voice, he stepped in front of the child,

" Dennis. Mrs. Crenshaw and the others are by the bus, can you get to them?" The boy nodded and mumbled,

" 'Fanks," He tumbled off, dragging the sheet behind him.

" Who are you?"

" My name is of little importance." Flash growled,

" Did you do this?" He asked pointing to the flaming ruins of his childhood home,

" And if I did?" Flash held up a fist, but the man raised a hand to stop him, " Listen to me, Wally West." Flash dropped his arms,

" I-I don't understand."

" Of course you don't, Wally. Nephew to Barry Allen, the second Flash." Wally took a step back, " You started out as Kid Flash and when your uncle died, you took up his name, about six years ago."

" How do you know?"

" I know everything about you and your friends, Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, Princess Diana, John Stewart, J'onn J'onnz, and Shayera Hol." He laughed at the look on Wally's face,

" I'm here to offer you a warning. If you and the other Leaguers do not stand down, more of these 'accidents' will occur."

The man smiled under his black hat,

" I hope I have made myself clear. I have heard that you are not exactly the brightest League member. The next target will die if you do not corporate."

Flash growled at the man, " The Earth was made for humans, not freaks like you! Do you understand?" He asked in a condescending tone,

" I understand that you're a terrorist. Plain and simple." He ran for the man. He punched and let out a gasp of surprise when the man disappeared and reappeared behind him,

" Trust me Wally. It is never that simple." He disappeared once more, this time dropping an envelope and not reappearing.

**2222222222222222222222222222222**

The man stooped and placed the video cassette onto the ground in front if the other men,

" We have already delivered three messages." A man with a brown haired ponytail and a sharp suit laughed shortly,

" Did you offer the choice to the human ones?" The red headed man shook his head,

" Not yet, McKay. We will on the next sight." The shortest man fumbled slightly,

" We're any children hurt?" He asked in a wheezy voice,

" Unfortunately no, Samuel." Samuel glared at the redhead,

" Listen to me, Rudolph—"

" Enough you two," McKay growled, " Mr. Ellington apologize to Mr. West, if you will." Samuel muttered a halfhearted apology under his breath that Rudolph waved off.

" McKay, why do you insist that no civilians be hurt? I believe that would send a greater message to the freaks." McKay nodded in agreement,

" Indeed it would. But we're here to protect humans from creatures like your son." Samuel dropped the stack of papers he had been searching through with a gasp,

"Son? Who's your son?" Rudolph grinned wickedly,

" Wally West. My son is the Flash."

**2222222222222222222222222222222**

**GOOD LORD! REALLY!! BUT I THOUGHT WALLY WAS AN ORPHAN? DIDN'T HIS DAD DIE OR WAS IT STAGED?**


	3. Always

**DA POEM ALWAYS, IS MINE. BUT I DON'T OWN JL.**

**I DID A LITTLE RESEARCH ON WALLY'S DAD. DA DUDE IS SERIOUSLY LACKING IN DA PARENTAL DEPARTMENT. ANYWHO, DA NEXT CHAPTER WILL GO INTO GREATER DETAIL.**

Shayera walked into her room back at the Watchtower with a sob. She couldn't believe that this was happening and she felt partly responsible.

'If I had never come back…none of them would be put through this. Maybe I should leave ' She walked to her bad and sat down on the edge.

" What's this?" A small paper wrapped square was lying across her bed. She picked it up and unwrapped it. Inside was a small brown faded book. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary about, except for the folded piece of paper acting as a bookmark. She opened it with a frown. It was a book of poems and the bookmark was placed on the one she had read to John almost a year before the invasion. She read it with a smile, and then turned to look at piece of paper. Written on it with incredibly neat writing was the word Angel. She opened the paper and read its contents,

_ALWAYS _

__

_I will always be with you_

_No matter what you do_

_Our love will still shine_

_You will always be mine_

__

_No matter how hard the fight_

_I will make it right_

_I won't let you leave my arms_

_I will protect you from harm_

__

_It's been so long_

_I've been lonely since you've gone_

_No matter what you do_

_I still want to be with you_

__

_They can try everyday_

_They can't tear us away_

_As long as you're in my heart_

_We will never be apart_

__

_Don't believe what they say_

_They can't understand our way_

_You know I would die for you_

_Believe when I say it's true_

__

_When you are near_

_I have no reason to fear_

_There is nothing I can't do_

_As long as I'm with you_

She let another few tears slip from her eyes. She quickly wiped them away when a knock echoed through her room,

" Who is it?"

" Me." She opened her door to allow John access to her room. He waited for her to close the door,

" You okay?" He asked. She watched him in thought for a moment. There was no way Mister Hard Core Marine could have written that poem, or could he? John always did like to keep some secrets.

" Thank you." She held up the book and threw her arms around his neck. He returned the hug,

" Anytime, Angel. Anytime."

**222222222222222222222222222**

Bruce carefully read each name that was scrolling across his screen at a descent pace. He had managed to get a list of some of the higher Faction members and was hoping that a name would jump out at him,

Thompson, Michel

Franklin, Stewart

Salazar, Paul

West, Rudolph. He stopped for a moment and set down his steaming coffee.

" Computer. Backtrack two names." The machine scrolled back through the names of Terry Winston and Steven Carlton until the correct name appeared,

West, Rudolph. Batman typed the name into the computer. Several articles popped up at him.

' Rudolph West dies in tragic car crash.'

'Mr. West is cleared of all charges of involvement with his wife's death.'

' …She is survived by her husband, Rudolph and only son, Wallace'

He clicked on the first article,

'…Police say that alcohol was not a part of this incident. Although no body was recovered…' Batman stopped there,

" No body recovered?" He continued reading, " They body was apparently disintegrated by flames…but that would still leave some evidence." He frowned and quickly looked up the file he had on Flash.

The Flash aka Wallace 'Wally' West

Age: 23

Height: 6'

Weight: 165 lb

Relatives: Mother, Mary West, Deceased. Father, Rudolph West, Deceased. Uncles, Edgar Rhodes and Barry Allen Deceased. Aunts, Charlotte West Deceased…

The list continued on. The only living member on record was Impulse and he was far from having any connections to the elder West.

Batman thought about just asking Wally. But if Flash had lived in an orphanage for most of his life that would mean that he also thought that his father was dead. His two emotions began conflicting, the detective in him wanted to go question Wally no matter what while the human in him did not want to drop such an emotional bombshell onto the younger man. He decided to do some more digging before approaching Wally.

**2222222222222222222222222**

**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER:**

" You don't get it do you?" Flash shook his head and gazed at the man in fear, " I wanted to join their side. I wanted to be the one to take you down."

" Why?" The man laughed,

" Because, just like your mother, you're in my way."


	4. I got no title for this one

**SORRY FOR DA LONG UPDATE.**

**ANYWHO, WALLY'S DAD AND CHILDHOOD MAY BE A LITTLE OOC, SO JUST BEAR WITH ME.**

**THE FIRST PART SHOULD BE CONFUSING UNTIL PROBABLY THE NEXT CHAPTER. JUST A LITTLE HEADS UP.**

_The young boy wiped at his eyes once more before being yanked along by the adult watching him._

_" Hurry up, Wally." The man snapped, pulling the collar on his brown trench coat higher to deflect the falling rain. The child continued walking for a few minutes before pulling his hand out of the adult's grip. He stopped and pointed a finger at the adult,_

_" No! I wanna know what happened to mommy!" The man turned around and slapped the child across his face,_

_" I told you not to mention her!" He hissed. The child, struck dumb with fear, placed a hand to his red cheek,_

_" Daddy…" The man slapped him again,_

_" Don't call me that!" He snarled, raising his hand once more. He brought it down when he saw the child cower. He knelt down and placed his hands on the child's shoulders, " Wally, you know I loved your mother, right?" _

_Wally gave a small unsure shrug,_

_" You guys were always fighting…"_

_" That's what adults do. Now I know the police thought I killed your mother, but you know I would never do that, right?"_

_" But—" The man gave the child a hard shake,_

_" Listen to me. I did not kill Mary and if anyone tells you differently, they're lying, ok? Liars are bad people. You don't like bad people, do you?"_

_" No."_

_" Good. Now, when we get inside I want you to keep your mouth shut. If I hear so much as a peep from you, I swear…" Wally nodded quickly. _

_They continued to walk down the street, stopping in front of a door, Rudolph knocked on it. A young man opened the door and grinned at the two,_

_" Come in, Mr. West. Who's this?" Rudolph yanked Wally in front of him,_

_" This is Wally. Is there any place to put him?" The other man pointed to the adjoining room,_

_" He can stay in there. Have him watch t.v. or something. We'll see you upstairs." The elder West pushed Wally into the room,_

_" Stay here until I get back, got it?" _

_" Yeah."_

**_22222222222222222222222222222222222_**

Batman walked down the east wing hall. Superman was following him at a safe distance, the Dark Knight had been even more moody then usual and Clark suspected it had something to do with the folder he was carrying.

" What do you want, Clark?"

" Have you found anything out?" Batman stared at him,

" No." He entered an open lab and shut the door in Superman's face.

**2222222222222222222222222222222222**

McKay took the folder from his underling and flipped through it,

" You see sir, several of the Meta humans we have collected have had adverse reacts to the treatment. Three have already died. And, uhh, Congress, I believe has come to a decision." McKay looked up from the papers,

" And?"

" Well…they will not force any of Earth's protectors to revel their identities if they do not want to."

" Fools. Contact sectors B-12 and A-19; tell them to go to level two. We must take matters fully into our hands."

The man ran off and other one walked up to McKay,

" Ah, Mr. West. I trust your deal went down without any problems?"

" Yes, sir. We have the newest supply of the treatment and a whole new stock of weapons, including the Kryptonite ray."

" Good. Now, have the scientists decided which members they want for their experiments?"

" They want all of them, except for Batman and Lantern. But at the very least, they must have Superman."

McKay turned and picked up another folder,

" We just received this. It is the dispatch orders for the League." He turned to the very last page; " Flash and Batman are scheduled to patrol Gotham tomorrow. Take a force equipped with the fastest smart beam weapons we possess. Bring both of them to the New Mexico warehouse, alive." Rudolph grinned,

" Yes sir."

**22222222222222222222222222**

Flash waited on the roof for Batman. He tapped his foot and sighed,

" Maybe I read the schedule wrong?" A shadow fell across him as Batman landed from a graceful leap from a higher building,

" You didn't. I got held up with a bank robbery."

" You should've called me." Batman walked past him and gazed out at his city. " Bats? What's up?"

Batman shifted uncomfortably, " Wally, how old were you when your father died?" Flash walked up next to him,

" Eight. Why?"

" How about your mother?"

" Six. Why are you asking me this?"

" I was doing some research and your father's name came up." Flash turned,

" What? Do you mean from the investigation? He was cleared." Batman knew what he was talking about but decided to see what information his young friend would revel,

" What investigation?" Flash instantly knew he had said too much, but knew he had no choice but to go on,

" Our old apartment caught fire…my mom died in it…It didn't look like an accident, the cops suspected my dad." Flash looked at Batman, " But he didn't do it!" Bruce nodded, not wanting Wally to get upset,

" He was finally cleared…six months after that…he was in a car accident and I was sent to an orphanage."

" I see." Flash sat down on the ledge, letting his feet dangle,

" I still want to know how his name came up."

" It was on a list of members for the A.M.H.F."

" What? You're saying that someone is using his name?"

" That is one possibility."

" And the others?"

" Wally, did you ever see the body?" Flash zipped up from the ledge. He gripped Batman painfully on the shoulders,

" He. Is. Dead. Bruce. Dead! And because of that I was forced to live in an orphanage for almost eight years!" He yelled at the older man. Batman remained impassive and slowly Flash released Batman with a gasp, " Sorry."

" I gather you didn't exactly have a good relationship with your father."

" I don't want to talk about this anymore. Ever." He walked to the other end of the roof, leaving Batman standing there, kicking himself.

They stood in awkward silence for nearing ten minutes until the Bat-light was turned on. Bruce pulled out a cable line and jumped off the roof. Faintly, he could hear Flash following him.

**2222222222222222222222222222**

Commissioner Gordon was standing by the gigantic light. Batman landed next to him without a sound while Flash came up with a low whistle,

" So this is why we're having an energy crisis." Gordon smiled at his joke. He walked forward to shake his hand,

" Hello, it's good to finally meet you."

" Like wise, Commissioner." He turned away as Batman came up,

" What's going on?"

" A group of heavily armed robbers are hitting every store on Flint Street." Batman nodded and swung off the roof,

" Uhh…which way is that?" Gordon smiled and pointed to the East, " Oh, right. Thanks."

**22222222222222222222222222**

Flash arrived only a few seconds ahead of Batman, after getting lost six times and accidentally running to New York for a moment. He waited until Batman had scoured the location, not realizing that the Dark Knight had not seen the man on the roof behind him.

" Bats!" Flash ran forward when he saw the shiny metal object in the man's hand beginning to glow. The laser fired at an impossible speed. Flash was only able to push Batman out of the way, he, on the other hand, was clipped on the shoulder. Batman tucked his hands and rolled back to his feet. Flash could not have hoped for such a good landing, he spun around and fell onto the burnt skin of his shoulder. He inhaled sharply and craned his neck to see his attacker, several other guys had joined the first, each carrying the same identical weapon. Batman ran forward and hurled a bomb bat-a-rang at the group, using the small explosion as a diversion to help Flash up and away from the area.

Batman glanced at his friend's shoulder,

" Are you alright?" He asked as they ducked into a dark alleyway. Flash winced and pulled some melded plastic from his skin,

" That thing is fast—"

" There! Three o'clock!" Four attackers had stayed on the roof, as the other three dropped down in front of the heroes.

" Don't even think about it, Batman." The tallest warned, when he noticed the shorter man reaching into his belt. Batman pulled his hand back and glanced at Flash, the younger man seemed unsettled, like he couldn't decide if he was fast enough to dodge the beams.

The tallest man stepped into the flickering lamplight and they could now read his jacket,

'Thompson, A.M.H.F.' Thompson hefted his guy straight at Batman's chest, he then turned his head to face Flash,

" These guns are faster then you'll ever be. Surrender." Flash gave him a half snort, but when the gun began to glow, he quickly raised his hands over his head. A thick laugh began stirring from the man in the back. He was dressed differently then the others, wearing a long trench coat instead of the bomber jacket.

" So, this is all you have amounted to?" He asked. Flash cocked his head to one side,

" Uhh…what?" The man placed a finger under the rim of his hat and pushed it up. Wally gasped and took a step back,

" It's not…you're not…this is impossible!"

" Nothing's impossible. Your freak of nature friends are proof of this." The man held up a smaller gun and fired it at Batman. Bruce attempted to turn away but this weapon was just as fast as the others. He crumpled to the ground, where two goons took his belt and bound his hands and feet. They hauled him away and instinctively, Flash moved after them, only stopping when the gun's muzzle shifted onto him. Now, the only enemies left where the trench coat wearing man and Thompson.

" Why are you doing this?" Was all Flash could utter. The man said nothing, so he continued, " Stop this. Whatever they've done, we can help. We can save you." He so desperately wanted to ask how he was still alive, but knew that his question would probably go unanswered for a while.

" Save me? From what?"

" Aren't you being forced to do this? I mean…are you—" The man powered up the gun,

" You don't get it do you?" Flash shook his head and gazed at the man in fear, " I wanted to join their side. I wanted to be the one to take you down."

" Why?" The man laughed,

" Because, just like your mother, you're in my way."

The gun fired and Flash's world went dark.


	5. New Mexico

**DON'T OWN JL.**

Wonder Woman checked the last six frequencies with a sigh. J'onn, who was standing next to her, placed a hand on her shoulder,

" We will find them."

" I know we will. But I can't even get a fix on their signals. What about you?"

" I have reached out with my mind on several levels. I have yet to find them." They stood in silence once more, listening to the beeping of the monitors and hoping for the pitch to change. Diana looked back down at her screen,

" Something's wrong." Lantern's signal had begun to blink rapidly, and then it vanished from the screen all together.

" No." J'onn was already at the computer typing every possible access code he could think up of, praying that the lost signal was a glitch.

**222222222222222222222**

The green shield dropped as Lantern did. Weakly he held up his hand once more, wincing when an attacker slammed a heeled boot onto his hand. Barely he could see someone reach down to pull his ring off,

" Put him with his friends. Keep the ring in Level five isolation." Plastic cuffs were placed around his ankles and wrists. He was hauled roughly to his feet and through the wreckage that was once Main Street. A large unmarked truck was waiting underneath a flickering street lamp. The backdoors swung open and John was hurled in. The light grew dark as the doors were shut. There was silence then the engine began revving up. John hit the other side of the truck as they took a corner.

" You okay?" The voice came from the far end of the truck and John looked to the side to see a kneeling, bound Batman next to an unconscious Flash. Using the same maneuver he had learned in the Marines, he got onto his knees and slid over to Bruce.

" Fine. You?"

" I'll live."

" What about the kid?"

" He's been out for a while." Both of them were wearing an odd sort of headband, like the ones Solivar had used to stop Grodd's mind probes. Batman's cheek was swollen and Flash's shoulder looked like it was burnt. They watched the armored sides of the truck. It was a while before Lantern spoke again,

" Do you know where they're taking us?"

" New Mexico." John bit back his groan. All the way to New Mexico in the back of an unmarked U-Haul truck? Batman stared at John,

" Try contacting J'onn. Before they put the head band on." The words had barely left his mouth when the truck began decelerating. From the vent near the top, they could hear the angry voices of their captors,

" You forgot to put it on?"

" Geez, I'm sorry! Look, pull over here."

" McKay is gonna have your ass on a platter, pal." John shut his eyes and called out with his mind. The doors were yanked open and Batman threw himself onto the guards to give Lantern more time.

' J'onn!'

' Lantern? Where are you?'

' New Mexico. Truck.' The connection was cut off as a guard kicked Batman away and shoved the ring onto Lantern's head. The two heroes were shoved father back and three guns pointed at them.

" Fair warning. You two are expendable." The doors were closed once more. The truck moved again and Batman returned to his former position,

" Did you get the message through?"

" As much as I could." Depression began filling the area.

Next to them Flash whimpered in his sleep. His mouth was pulled into a frown and he was curling into a small ball.

For a moment he looked like the young private John had met during Desert Storm. His brother had been killed in a skirmish and every night after he had received the news he would curl up in his sleep and cry. When he woke the next morning he would not remember any of what had passed and none of the other soldiers would mention it. Instead, he and the others would take turns sitting up with the younger man, watching to make sure he would be all right, sometimes even whispering words of comfort to him. He had become the younger brother to all of them. It had nearly broken apart the unit when he had been killed in combat only a week before they were to return home.

John supposed that was the reason he had been so harsh to Flash the first shaky months after the League had been formed. In the back of his mind he could see the young private, so happy to be part of the team, eager to prove himself, and a little impulsive. He did not want to see the same fate befall his new friend. Or any friend for that matter. He and another soldier had delivered the flag to the last brother, who had been brought home a month before losing his other brothers.

" Lantern." John was snapped out of his thoughts by Bruce's gruff voice,

" Yeah?"

" Did Flash ever talk about his father to you?"

" No. He never talks about his past with anyone. Why?"

With that Batman explained about everything that he had found and that had transpired.

" Son of a bitch."


	6. Lois

**DON'T OWN JL.**

Bruce halted the conversation that Lantern had kept going with a hand wave,

" We're slowing down." Lantern went silent and felt the decreasing speed for himself. Flash groaned and his eyes slowly opened,

" Why'd you guys stop talkin'?" He asked, his voice sounding drowsy. Batman looked over at him,

" We're slowing down." He repeated. Flash rolled onto his side and attempted to sit up, but with his hands tied behind his back, he was unable to do so. The waited in silence, hoping for the truck to stop but instead it began speeding up again,

" Damn." Lantern swore. Flash groaned again and closed his eyes,

" Where are we goin'?" He asked quietly, attempting to avoid putting weight on his burnt shoulder,

" New Mexico." Flash grimaced, his face pulled tight and sweat coming out from under his mask.

" You okay?"

" Cold." Now John shivered as though becoming cold simply because Flash mentioned it.

" We must be somewhere in the mid-west."

" That doesn't help." Batman glared at the door and took a silent breath,

" Flash…"

" Hmm?"

" Did you know that guy in the trench coat?"

" No. I never knew him." He kept his eyes closed, no doubt going back to sleep. John looked at Bruce,

" What was that about?"

" I'm not sure."

**2222222222222222222222222222222**

Superman landed in front of the massive building, The Daily Planet. Level 19, that was were he thought Lois would be at this time. He flew upwards and circled the building until he saw his target.

A slim raven-haired woman was rushing back and forth, carrying folders and shouting orders at frightened workers.

'Ooh…must be a dead line.' He thought, judging by the woman's disheveled appearance. He opened the window to her private office easily and waited.

" Of all the incompetent, over-paid, slack—AHH!" She froze half way into her office, startled by the Man of Steel's presence.

" Hey, Lois."

" You know, you could just use the door." She smiled and placed her files down. " So…what's up?"

" I need your help."

" With what? Luthor? I already—" Superman moved forward, cutting off her ranting. He closed the door with a snap.

" I rather no one else knew about this for the time being." She nodded. " You've heard of the A.M.H.F, right?"

" The political group with terrorist connections? We've been running their story for days." She gasped, " They haven't come after you, have they?"

" Not yet. But they are targeting the League." He dropped his voice a little more, " Three of ours have been captured and taken somewhere."

" My god…who?"

" Green Lantern, Flash, and Batman." Her eyes went wide at the mention of Batman. " I need you to find their leader."

" McKay? Of course. But what about the others…how will you—"

" J'onn's on it."

" Thank you." She patted his arm,

" Good luck."

" Thanks."

**22222222222222222222222222222222222**

**I'LL UPDATE SOON. I HAVE FOUR DAYS OFF SCHOOL. YAY!!**


	7. Capes and Thoughts

**DON'T OWN JL. SORRY FOR DA STORY DELAYS...MY FRIEND AND I MADE IT TO THE FINALS FOR A LITTLE COMEDY COMPITION OUR SCHOOL IS HAVING...YAY!!**

Batman rustled in discomfort and John stared at him,

" Can't you just…pick the lock or something?" Batman glowered and used his shoulder to pull back some of his cape, revealing his lack of utility belt. He let the cape fall back into place and looked down at the younger man who was still sleeping at his feet. Although Flash's legs were weighted down, his hands were not bound. He shivered and moved closer to Batman's feet, unconsciously using the Dark Knight's cape to cover his shoulders.

John shivered as well. As the temperature dropped the three Leaguers were forced to huddle close, to prevent themselves from getting frostbite or worse, hypothermia. More specifically, Lantern and Batman were forced to huddle to together and drag Flash over.

" It's not good to sleep when it's really cold like this." Lantern informed the air. Batman shifted,

" If the temperature drops any further we'll have to wake him up. We should just let him sleep right now."

Lantern raised an eyebrow; he knew that deep down behind all the dark demeanor and cold attitudes, Batman cared deeply about all of his teammates. But sometimes Lantern saw something he didn't see in the Dark Knight's eyes that he saw when Flash was around.

It was unlike the way he treated the younger man. He saw Flash as a best friend even a brother. Batman saw Flash as almost yet another surrogate child…possibly like a son, Lantern wasn't sure.

" You think we'll meet up with Flash's dad anytime soon?"

" I don't doubt that we won't." Batman replied. Lantern shrugged and contemplated lying down for some rest, " Don't even think about it." Batman snapped.

" What?" Lantern defended.

" One of you using my cape is enough."

**22222222222222222222222222222222**

Shayera stood up on the roof of her destroyed home. Watching the sun set behind the golden hills, letting the crisp wind move her hair every which way. She sighed and hugged her arms around her, letting her body use its own heat to warm up again.

She turned away from the peaceful scene to gaze and the burnt and broken windows of her house.

A small figure in the air grew closer and closer until she recognized it as Superman. The Man of Steel's mouth dropped and he muttered something under his breath upon seeing her home.

" Hey." She greeted him with a half smile.

" You weren't answering your comm. Link." He answered her unasked question. She looked at him,

" What's the matter?"

" Batman, Flash and John are missing." He stated evenly. Shayera's body seemed to lose its connection with gravity. She stood up straight and then sagged inward, like she had been struck.

Superman placed a steadying hand on her shoulder,

" We could use your help."

" This never would have happened if I never came back." Clark looked pale,

" That is not true." He placed both hands on her shoulders, " That is not true." He repeated, more for his benefit then hers.

" They would have done this whether or not you came back, but now we'll have one more person to help."

She hugged him,

" Alright, Boy Scout. Let's go find them." He smiled and flew off the roof. Shayera hesitated; she had just lied to Clark, again.

She knew that this was her fault, of course the A.M.H.F. would still have formed but she doubted they would have gone to such violent extremes if she had returned.

She had to make things right.


	8. booze tells all

**DON'T OWN JL.**

Flash woke up after the sixth time the truck had stopped. His eyes glazed over in weariness and fatigue. John gave him a look and pushed six power bars over to him with his feet,

"You must be hungry." He stated as Flash used his free hands to push himself up, sliding Batman's cloak off. He shivered,

"Man, it's cold." He muttered, picking up a bar and unwrapping it. He took a large bite and stared at the other two, "Did you guys eat? Want some?"

"We already had ours." Batman turned his back to Flash,

"Wally? Can you undo these cuffs?" Flash stuck the bar into his mouth to free his hands and began fidgeting with the cuffs,

"The's m'tuff…cann no…Gof it!" He announced with his mouth full. Batman rubbed his wrists to get the feeling back in them and moved to help Lantern. He undid the cuffs with much more speed then Flash had and went to look at the bonds on Wally's feet. He worked at them for a moment before sitting back,

"It's Thanagarian technology." Both Lantern and Flash's faces froze.

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me!" Flash looked at his feet, "Bastard must've stolen that too." He muttered darkly,

"What?" Flash looked up and plastered a smile on his face,

"Nothing. I was just thinking…" He picked up another bar, " You'd think they would spring for McDonald's or something." The truck screeched to a violent halt, sending Flash into the closest wall,

"Ow." Batman eased back and Lantern moved near the door. They waited for a moment, growing anxious, as a hissing noise grew louder.

"Gas." Lantern's head snapped up as the purple cloud came lower. Batman threw his cowl around his mouth and curled in a ball. Flash covered his mouth next to Lantern. The gas began to envelope them and with his faster heartbeat, Flash was forced to take a breath. He coughed and fell forward, moments later, John dropped next to him. The doors opened and three captors wearing gas masks came into the truck.

"…Same cell?" Batman felt his eyes drooping,

"Yeah. Careful with that one. West wants him for something." The first guy carried Lantern out of the truck,

"West? You mean his dad? Ohh…man." The head guy stared at him,

"What?" He asked, throwing Flash over his shoulder with a grunt,

"Ya gotta feel sorry for the kid……can't believe West is going to do that to his own son."

"Whatever. Get the Bat."

**222222222222222222222**

Shayera followed Superman down the hallway. Her green eyes looking past the open door to Wally's room. She looked at Clark in anger when she saw that someone had gone through it,

"What's going on?" She asked, moving away from Clark and into Wally's room. Band posters lined up one wall with a small, fully stocked fridge in the corner. His bed was unmade and it had a pile of soft green quilts on it. At least three photo albums were open on his bed. Random items that any young guy would have were stacked onto his shelves; cds, DVDs, old games, and other pieces were everywhere.

"Batman thinks that Flash's dad is involved, we needed a picture of him." Shayera's eyes went wide at the thought of her friend's privacy being invaded,

"What makes you think he would even have one?" She asked, her wings bristling.

"He doesn't?"

"No. He hates his dad—" She stopped with a gasp. She had promised not to tell anyone, especially since it was her fault that Flash had even gotten drunk,

**222222222222222222**

FLASHBACK- 

_Flash walked into the room with a sandwich in one hand and a can of soda in the other. He walked around and found Hawkgirl sitting on the couch with a large bottle in her hand. She looked upset over something and was taking deep swings from the bottle. He placed his sandwich down, not wanting to get it knocked over by a pissed Hawkgirl,_

_"Hey, Hawkgirl…what's up?" She growled at him and looked back at the screen that she was watching. He moved around and sat next to her on the couch,_

_"What's that?" He asked, pointing at the bottle with the strange writing on it,_

_"Thanagarin beer." She told him. Flash raised an eyebrow,_

_"I thought Supes banned alcohol from the Tower?" He muttered with a grin,_

_"He did. This stuff leaves your system so fast you never really get drunk…it just taste good…besides he banned all forms of alcohol from Earth. This is my last bottle that I have." Flash glanced at the bottle, not even thinking about how she had it,_

_"Want some?" She asked after watching him stare for a few moments. They were alone on the Tower, both stuck with Easter monitoring duty. Flash grinned and zipped away for a moment, returning with two glasses._

_Hawkgirl poured the brown liquid into both glasses and set the bottle down on a near by table,_

_"Cheers." He nodded to her and took a sip. His vision doubled and he felt the room spin. Hawkgirl stared at him,_

_"You okay?" He nodded and finished his glass,_

_"S'good…mmm" He muttered, his words slurring together. Hawkgirl set down her glass in worry. _

_Was the normally light drink affecting Flash differently?_

_Flash giggled and rolled onto his back,_

_"Flash get up."_

_"You're not my mom!" _

_"Yeah, well…thank god for that!" Flash smiled at her,_

_"My mom was pruddy."_

_"Pruddy? What the hell is that?" _

_"She's dead." Hawkgirl yanked the bottle out of his reach,_

_"C'mon Flash,"_

_"Hehehehe…daddy killed her…" Hawkgirl froze and reached over to pull Flash up, his eyes were glazed and he was mumbling incoherently_

_. The alien alcohol was strong and it was going through Flash's system at a scary rate. She knew she would be in trouble for giving the younger man beer, she didn't even know if he was underage,_

_"Daddy?" She asked to keep him from passing out,_

_"Yes! Dad hated…'er…hated me…hit a lot." He slurred. Hawkgirl pulled him up and leaned him on her shoulder,_

_"Let's get you to bed, before John comes up and kills me." Flash giggled again,_

_"John likes 'ou…" Hawkgirl felt a blush creep up on her cheeks,_

_"What was your mother's name?" She asked, hitting the button for the elevator,_

_"Mary…but she dead. When I was lil' dad kill'd 'er."_

_"Your father?" She asked in horror. Flash nodded, his head flopping around limply,_

_"Yup. Was gonna kill me! Bet you!" He laughed once more, "Used ta hit mommy…sometimes me, but Barry came."_

_He leaned more onto Hawkgirl,_

_"I hate him! Hope he dies." Hawkgirl stared at the normally kind hearted Flash. Did he really want his own father dead?_

_She pulled him down the hallway and stopped in front of his room, she hit the open button and found it was locked,_

_"Flash what's your code?"_

_"Hehe…it's a secret." Hawkgirl groaned and shook him lightly,_

_"Please tell me." Flash's eyes drooped and he went limp, "No. No. No. NO. Flash stay awake, please?"_

**22222222222222222222222222222**

"You gave him beer?" Superman asked in a startled voice, "That's why he was so…blah the next day."

"Blah? Is that a technical term?"

"Forget it. We need to find them soon. If what Flash told you is true…you know…"

"His dad might kill him."

"Yeah, let's go."

**22222222222222222222222222222**

John opened his eyes with a groan, he moved his hand to rub his temple but found it wouldn't move. He glanced around and saw that he, Batman and Flash were spread eagle on three separate walls, with Flash's legs connected to the floor via the bounds he had on earlier. Batman was awake and Flash was coming around too,

"Well, this sucks." He muttered, pulling on the chains with little passion, he was still too hungry to try anything. The door opened and three guys came in, one of them with a stun gun and a long scar across his face,

"Good you're all up." He snapped his fingers, "Now we can begin."

**2222222222222222222222222222**

DEPENDING ON WHAT KINDA MOOD IM IN…THERE MIGHT BE LITTLE TO NO TORTURE

**UNLESS IM IN A DARK MOOD…MUHAHAHA**


	9. Diego, Taylor, Butch

**DON'T OWN JL. THANK YOU AGAIN REVIEWERS!! YES WALLY'S DAD IS PURE EVIL AND WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD A TRUE SCENE WITH HIM!**

Flash looked at his two friends in worry,

"Begin what? 'Cause if it's lunch I'm in!" Batman shot him a warning look but Flash ignored him,

'If they focus on me, maybe they'll leave the others alone.' He thought to himself, 'Besides, if anything happens to Bats, there's no way we'll get outta here!'

The head guard stepped towards Flash threateningly,

"Hold your tongue." He snapped. Flash smirked,

"Sorry Pops can't when my arms are tied up like this." He stuck out his tongue to prove his point. The scarred man leveled his gun at one of Flash's knees,

"I said shut it." He muttered to him before moving back to address the entire room, "I am Diego," He ignored Flash's mutter of, "Are we supposed to be impressed?" and continued talking,

"You filth are our prisoners now and I am the warden. We have many other Meta-humans here and their lives are in my hands, just as yours now are. You eat when I say and if you are corporative I may let you down off the walls." He spoke in a thick Mexican accent and his scar seemed to dance. John glared at him,

"Why are we here? What do you want with us?" Diego smiled, reveling a shiny gold tooth,

"You three are the only human members of the League. We have brought you here to make a choice." He paused to give a dramatic effect,

"Will you stand by your heathen brothers or will you join us in our conquest to rid the world of such vermin?"

Flash pulled at his chains,

"You're CRAZY!" He yelled at the man,

"There is one opinion." He glanced at John who shook his head firmly, Batman, on the other hand, said or did nothing.

Diego smiled approvingly at Batman,

"Your friend seems to have more sense then you."

"Bats…"

Diego snapped his fingers again, looking Flash up and down before doing the same to John,

"Level 1 for that one." He told his guards, pointing at John, "And high level 1 for him and his tongue." He began to walk out of the room and Flash yelled at his retreating back,

"You're all talk Diego!" The soldier's back stiffened and he turned back to Flash in anger,

"Level 2. But leave him conscious, I will deal with him later." He walked out with her guards following, one of them making marks by Flash and John as he ran out.

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could ya kid?" John muttered, grinning at Flash.

"Better me then you guys. We need to find a way outta here. Bats, you think of something yet?"

"No."

"Okay then, keep us posted." Flash had to laugh; it was the only thing that kept him from panicking at times like this. John raised an eyebrow at Batman,

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's best not to reveal your motives until you are in a position to take action." He looked up and Lantern, sending a message to him that only someone with enough experiences could understand,

"Uh? Guys? Are we playing the staring game?" John and Batman glared at him, "ooh, the double trouble glare. I'd better watch or you guys might start finishing each others lectures."

**22222222222222222222222**

The door opened again after about ten minutes. A muscular man walked in. He was ripped and if Wally didn't know Superman, he would swear that this guy could beat him. The muscular man was bald and from behind him came a smaller man, whose raven black hair was pulled tight into a ponytail. He pulled a cart behind him and gave the Leaguers a little wave,

"How do you do? I'm Taylor and this is Butch." Flash snorted,

"Why do you guys insist on tellin' us your names? It's not like I'll be sending you a card when this is over."

Taylor glanced at him through his dark sunglasses,

"Diego said you were a talker." He told no one. Butch grinned at Wally and cracked his knuckles,

"Which one first, Tay?"

"You pick. It is your birthday after all."

"Aw, hope you weren't expecting a present." Butch laughed and motioned to Taylor to hand him something.

Taylor gave him a large blue liquid filled needle with a grin. Butch walked over to Wally and gripped his arm,

"Hey Jumbo! Easy on the suit." He stuck the needle in deep and Wally hissed in pain.

Batman glared at Taylor,

"What was that?"

"It's a little concoction that our scientists whipped up. It's slowing him down. He won't be able to run for the next fifteen minutes. Hopefully once we do a few more experiments it can be permanent."

John and Batman looked on in horror as Butch pressed a simple code to undo the chains on Wally's ankles,

Batman watched him carefully,

'3..2..1..Damn.' Butch moved to allow Wally room to drop as he undid the wrist chains with a key.

Wally fell to the floor and Butch stepped back to stand next to Taylor. Wally did not move, although he could see John straining against his bonds out of the corner of his eyes.

"Careful Butch. Diego wants him conscious and a few others want him in semi-good condition. So don't snap his neck."

Wally wasn't sure if the last statement had been a joke or a threat but for now, he took it as a possibility.

"What about the green guy?" Taylor sighed,

"Yes, he was supposed to get level one, huh? For now we'll let him watch his friend…see if that doesn't change his mind."

Flash rose to his feet and stared at the two,

"Man. I am so sick of you guys talking like we can't hear." Taylor nodded,

"Fine, Mr. West. Butch, you heard him."

Butch laughed and walked up to Wally. He stood in front of him, not moving. Taylor went to lean on the wall next to Batman,

"This is going to be fun…eh?"

**2222222222222222222222**

Butch ran forward, his palms flat and slammed Wally into the wall. The younger man turned and slammed the side of Butch's head with an elbow. He dropped Wally and took a few steps back, shaking blood out of his nose.

John smiled, "Your boy's a little slow, even with that stuff in Flash." Taylor did not looked worried,

"Watch Stewart."

Butch struck out with a hand and caught Wally by the neck, slamming him into the wall until blood spluttered from his mouth.

Batman's eyes widened in shock. Butch flung Wally across the room, his back hitting the door with a loud crash. He slid down to the floor with a groan.

"Scary huh?" John blinked a few times as Butch walked back towards Wally,

"Hey you made your point, back off!" Wally pushed himself up as Butch slammed a fist down, catching Wally on the neck and shoving him into the floor. He kicked up with his foot and Wally gasped.

"Do it Butch." With a speed that only Flash could hope to rival, Butch began kicking and punching Wally in every place he could.

"Stop!" John yelled at him. Wally cried out and Butch pulled back. Flash was completely still, except for his breathing, which seemed to be causing him pain.

"Put him back, Butch." He pointed down to Flash and placed his face near his own, "That was just a little taste, Wally boy. Your dad left us very detailed instructions on how to deal with you."

Wally turned his head to look at him,

"My dad?" Taylor patted his shoulder and Butch lifted Wally up and began to tie him up once more,

"Sure, your father." He patted Wally's cheek; "Maybe we can talk him into a father-son visit."

Wally turned his head and coughed up some blood,

"You're not…human…are you?" He asked. Taylor frowned and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping the blood off of Wally's face,

"No, we are not." He said slowly, "We are meta-humans and with the A.M.H.F's help, we will be normal once again." He held out his hand and furrowed his brow. His nails grew long and turned a sliver color. He held them and examined them carefully.

"Whoa fella, watch where you point those." Taylor smiled playfully,

"I used to call myself Slash.

Wally pulled his head back and stared at John,

"You guys are meta-humans?"

"Why yes Mister Stewart. How the plot thickens, hmm?" He let his nails shrink back down, "We were taken here a few months ago. Like you we were given a choice, but unlike you we had the sense to take them up on it." He sighed and glanced at Butch. He walked away from Wally and moved closer to John and Batman,

"Say bye to your friend." Butch nodded and typed in another code for the bonds, this time instead of releasing his feet they came out of the wall. Butch ducked down and allowed Wally to fall on his shoulder. Blood dripped faster now that his head was closer to the ground. He groaned and Butch walked out of the room with him.

"Where are you going with him?" John barked. Taylor shrugged carelessly,

"I don't know exactly. Diego said to bring him to the next room after Butch roughed him up a bit—"

"A bit?!?"

Taylor stepped back into the hallway and turned to see if Butch had gotten Flash to his room. He went to the keypad by Batman and punched in a few keys, then moving to do the same to Lantern,

"Your cuffs will come off in three minutes." He looked taken aback by their glares, "What?"

"You know something about Flash's father?" Taylor's eyes went wide and he moved back to the keypads quickly.

"You have five minutes." He said nervously, checking behind him again, "What about him?"

"Is he here?" Trust Batman to start things up. Even as a prisoner, he's intimidating.

"Yeah. He's the one coordinating this prison." He reached up and pulled his ponytail up higher, "Look I don't have anything against you guys. I just don't wanna die…"

"Help us then." John told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I…I can't. But maybe I can…Look if you guys don't join with them, they are going to kill you."

"What about Flash?" Taylor shuddered,

"His old man wants to use him for something." He trailed off as footsteps grew louder,

"If you can't help us, try contacting our friends."

"I'm not promising anything, but—"

"TAYLOR!" He paled and stepped out of the room, the door closing behind him.

"He's no help." John muttered as the cuffs clicked and they both were free. Without a word Batman was at the door, checking it for openings,

"Damn."

"Nothing?" Silence told him his answer. Lantern shifted onto his other foot and slid down to the ground, carefully to avoid the small red pool of blood.

He held his breathe for a moment and found he could hear the voices coming from the other room,

"Batman." The Dark Knight swung around, and glared at Lantern.

"What?" John pointed to the wall and Batman moved next to him. They sat in silence, straining to hear the muffled words.

**222222222222222222222222222**

Diego smiled at the bound man. He was seated in a sturdy metal chair and his cuffs connected to it,

"Did I not say that you would pay for your mouth?"

"I didn't know it cost money…" Diego laughed and shook his head in mirth. His over polished shoes squeaked on the cement floor as he circled the younger man,

"You are funny, Hero. Very funny. But I know someone who cannot wait to silence you,"

"Please don't bring in Batman, I already know that—" The door opened once more and a tall figure stood in its frame.

"Hello Wally."

"_Dad?_"


	10. FatherSon chat

**DON'T OWN JL. THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**HERE IT IS THE CHAPTER WE WERE ALL WAITING FOR. WALLY AND HIS DAD HAVE A LIL CHAT. **

**CAN YOU SAY, 'NOT GOOD.' **

**ANYWHO HERE WE GO….**

Wally pulled against the chair in shock. His father was standing right in front of him, smiling, alive.

"It is true…" He whispered to himself. Despite how many times he had been told, somewhere deep inside he did not, could not, believe his father was still alive.

"How are you, son?" He asked in an almost paternal way, " I hope you've been good."

"Do the words super _hero _not mean anything to you?" Rudolph walked closer to him,

"Leave us." He muttered. Diego nodded and he and Butch left the room. He walked forward and gripped the top of Wally's mask. He pulled it back to reveal his son's face.

"Well, you still look like a ten year old. I was hoping being with the League would toughen you up." He sighed, "But no, I was wrong…" He ruffled Wally's messy hair and dragged a seat in front of Wally, so close their knees touched.

"How…how did you survive?"

"Wally, I know that you were never a bright kid, but I never knew you were stupid."

Something deep inside Wally tightened as his father continued, "The car accident was staged so I could begin my work with the A.M.H.F."

"But why?"

"I couldn't take you with me, I mean look at you, you're an embarrassment to the name West."

"So that's why you left me…" Rudolph laughed,

"My god. Mr. Sensitivity aren't we? Grow up Wallace. I'm surprised life hasn't already chewed you up."

"Yeah, well…you don't know me that well, do you?"

"It's not like I want to know you. But unfortunately I do, so we'll just have to make the best of it, shall we?"

"Go to hell." The elder West slapped him across the face,

"That is enough, boy." Wally's eyes were wide, fear and anger was mixed in them.

"Mom was right about you. She knew you were a no good scum bag."

"Which is exactly why I had to get rid of her." Wally stopped breathing and he moved his head back to its original spot,

"What?" Rudolph smiled.

"I've been waiting for years to tell you, but I knew that if I tried to communicate with you, your League friends would have stopped me."

"Huh?"

"I sent you a letter once. Just once. It was returned with a note that I was never to contact you again,"

"Who—"

"Frankly I'm not sure and I don't care, but now you're here." He smiled again, "Your mother was a very smart woman, did you know that? She knew that I had never liked meta- humans. She also knew that I was working with some…less then respectable people and she said that she would leave if I didn't stop." He stretched his hands up,

"I needed your mother's money, so one day I put a huge life insurance account on her then two months later, I had her killed."

Wally's body went rigid, the fact that his father had actually killed his mother was shocking but the fact that he talked about her without any emotion was infuriating,

"YOU GOD DAMN BASTARD!" He burst out, trying to slip out of the chains. Rudolph laughed,

"I figured you would feel like that, son."

"Don't you dare call me that." Rudolph reached forward and gripped Wally's chin painfully,

"Listen to me, you're going to be our helper with rounding up the last of the Leaguers."

Wally scoffed, "And how would I do that?"

"You'll be our bait."

"Never."

"You will, because that is all a mistake like you is good for." Wally turned his head out of his father's grip.

"What…what did you call me?"

"You heard me. I may be a god damn bastard, but you're an unwanted mistake."

**22222222222222222222**

From the other cell, John was having a hard time keeping himself in control,

"That mother fuc—"

"John. Did you hear that?"

"I heard that alright."

"Not that," Batman snapped. His voice wavered slightly. For some reason his right hand was twitching, "I was the one who got the letter. I thought it was a sick joke. If I had known…"

"I know Bruce. I know."

Without thinking John raised his hand to his head and gave the headband a tug. It was stuck.

"Damn it." Batman watched him a moment before leaning back to listen as the conversation started up again. Flash's voice sounded hallow and choked, like he was ready to cry at any moment. Batman made a vow to himself, when they got out of here he would find Flash's father and he would only need five minutes with the maniac to get his point across.

"Come now Wally. Is that any way for a _hero _to act?"

He was going to make him pay.

**22222222222222222222**

Hawkgirl walked back to the large window and stared down at Earth. She had betrayed all those people, and now they were fighting back.

'John.' He, Flash and Batman had been missing for four days now and with each passing day, she was growing more and more fearful for their safety. From an adjoining room, J'onn came in.

"Shayera. You should be resting at this hour."

"J'onn…I'm sorry. I can't." He walked next to her and nodded,

"I understand."

"You haven't found any trace of them, have you?"

"No. I have been trying every three hours. I am sorry to say but it seems unlikely that they would alone be unconscious for this amount of time."

Hawkgirl nodded but still her stomach did flips. Why did Flash always get the sugar coated stories? It'll be okay Flash. They aren't going to kill us Flash. Nothing can tear us apart Flash.

For once she wanted the sugarcoated truth. She wanted someone to tell her that everything was alright, that the others were fine and that things would returned to how they were almost a year ago.

"I am sorry."

"J'onn? What?"

"I should have understood John's message better. It is my fault that we have not yet located them."

Hawkgirl looked over at him in surprise. The normally passive Martian was slouching and his hand was on the glass.

"I can feel their hatred Shayera. Towards me, towards you, some of it is even directed at Superman. I cannot block it out it is so strong. I feel that if this is not resolved soon…this may be the end of the League…"

He stared down at Earth until he felt Hawkgirl's arms around him,

"J'onn. You did your best. You're the only reason we even know to look in New Mexico. Whatever those people are feeling…I know that we can change their minds. We save people J'onn. Soon they will realize that."

J'onn gave her a rare smile,

"Thank you, Hawkgirl. I think I'll go back and try again." He nodded and walked back into his room. Hawkgirl shivered,

she had lied to another Leaguer, AGAIN. She looked back down at Earth and began to think. Was she lying to her friends to make them feel better or was it that deep down inside, she really believed that everything was going to turn out fine.

"John, Wally, Bruce…stay strong. We're coming."

**2222222222222222222**

**MAN I HATE WALLY'S DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S SUCH A JERK, WHY IS HE SUCH A---OH YEAH…NEVERMIND.**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. MORE OF THE GUY WE ALL LOVE TO HATE. WALLY'S DAD!!**


	11. Anlise and Dove

SORRY FOR DELAY, DON'T OWN JL 

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!**

Wally head fell to his chest in slumber at the same time jerking him out of it. He shuffled as best as he could to loosen his bonds. When that failed he attempted to move the chair but found it was welded to the floor. He stopped moving as the door slid open revealing a young girl pushing a cart. She was only about 5'1 and was very thin. Her hair was silver and when she looked at Flash he could see that her eyes were completely pink. She wore a pair of old boots that seemed too big for her and a faded orange jump suit.

"A-are you hungry?" She asked him. Her voice carried a faint accent that Flash couldn't place.

"Yeah. I'm starving." Her grinned at her and her pale features blushed. She stopped two feet in front of him and gazed at the pile of crackers and cheese that she had been instructed to give him. Her eyes flashed red and the crackers moved and landed in front of Wall's mouth.

"Eat." She ordered and Flash's mouth dropped.

"You're a meta human?" He asked. The girl nodded.

"I'm Anlise but the guards around here call me A143." Flash swallowed a cracker,

"Well if it's okay, I think I'll call ya Anlise." The girl smiled and narrowed her eyes, forming a ghostly pink chair in front of Flash. She giggled and patted his knee,

"I know who you are, JL001."

"No…I'm Flash, of the Justice League…haven't you heard of us?" The girl shook her head no.

"I did not even know I was a insult to humanity until Mr. West told me." She told him with a smile. "He lets me use my powers as much as I want!" She pulled up her right leg pant and her eyes went from pink to a deep blue, her voice changing with it. Instead of sounding like a twelve year old, she sounded like a mature woman,

"This is a power gauge," She informed him of the black cuff like anklet around her ankle, "If our power levels go over a certain level they stun us and sometimes kill us." She went back to the cart and pulled out a similar device.

"You are going to be allowed in the common area for a bit, but if you use your speed…well…" Her eyes looked down as she snapped it on him.

Flash was still trying to recover from the change of personalities in Anlise, but he managed to stammer out,

"…my friends. Where are they?"

"They will join you in the common area." Her eyes went back to pink, "Hey! I think we were put in the same group, we can play together!" She giggled and ran out the door, as she did the crackers dropped to the floor and Flash groaned.

"Anlise! Awwww…I'm still hungry." He looked at the gauge and saw a familiar text on it, "Thanagarin…" He was to busy gazing at the crackers in despair to see another figure enter the room once more.

**222222222222222222222**

Lantern was shoved out into the common area with a curse. Batman followed him silently, glaring at the guards.

"Do you see Flash anywhere?" He muttered as Lantern got to his feet. At least twenty other meta humans were there, each with wearing orange jumpsuits. They were all gathered together,

"Is that the League?"

"They have them too?"

"Aw man it's over for us!" Batman moved towards them. Both he and Lantern had not been given the power gauges and the other prisoners could see that.

"Um…excuse me?" Lantern turned and saw a young man, about Flash's age, dressed in a orange jumpsuit but a blue white mask covering his face, bowing his head at them,

"Dove?" He asked and the man nodded.

"Glad to see some friendly faces." He told them sheepishly. "Although I am surprised you're here."

"The Flash is too. Have you seen him?"

"No. Chances are he's with another group. Probably Hawk's." Batman raised an eyebrow,

"Why do you say that?"

"Um, well…Hawk broke Mirror Master's arm…so I heard they're assigning a new person to his group." He glanced at the others who were watching them quietly. He sighed and looked at them carefully,

"Do you guys have a plan?" Batman looked at the walls and leaned back on one,

"Not yet." Lantern smirked and gave Dove a small slap on the back,

"Kid, those words have just guaranteed our freedom." Dove smiled and looked down as a small little girl ran up to them. Lantern winced at the sight of such a young child in a place like this,

"Dove! Guess what?" Dove bent down and picked up the girl,

"What Anlise?"

"I made a new friend! He's name is Flash and-"

"What?" Batman came up to them in a few steps and Anlise smile widened,

"His name is Flash. He's in our group but Mr. West said he wanted to talk to him once more, 'fore he let him play with us."

Batman and Lantern exchanged glances,

"Anlise…why did you only come out now?"

"Oh! I can walk through stuff, 'cept for the main walls. I don't really like it out here."

"Can you go see Flash again?"

The girl jumped from Dove's arms and nodded,

"Yup!" She ran off before anyone else could say anything. Dove took the awkward silence as a hint for him to move away, so he did.

"West wants to talk again? What else can he say?" Batman stared at the wall,

"Plenty."


	12. Huh?

The figured blocked the door with a scowl; his body was of the same design as Wally's. Tall but lean, even his hair looked undecidedly familiar even though it was jet black.

"You are JL001, correct?" His voice was crisp and sharp, demanding for authority.

"Uh…no…I'm Fl—yeah…I'm that guy." The man clicked something in his pocket and gave him a curt nod.

"Come with me."

The bonds around Flash loosened and the super speedster was able to stand.

"Run and I will kill you." Flash had never been one to take his captors seriously but this guy…something wasn't right.

"If you don't mind me asking….where are we goin'?"

The man stop dead in his tracks and tensed up. Without warning Flash found himself slammed into a wall with a gun at his gut.

"You…You move almost as fast—"

"As you?" Wally could see into his eyes, they were black, cold and lifeless. His body looked relaxed but his eyes and face were narrowed together, he looked like Wally when he was angry.

"And you look—"

"Like you. Stop talking," He released Wally from his hold, "And start marching."

**2222222222222222222222222**

As J'onn continued a search for links to Wally's father, Superman had begun to look for links to the A.M.H.F.

Shayera checked through the list of possible codes once more and sighed,

"It's no use…I can't get into Batman's files." Superman smiled and walked over to the terminal,

"Try Boy Scout." Puzzled, Shayera typed in the word, laughing in surprise when it was accepted and the files opened.

"Boy Scout?"

"Yeah…It's kind of an inside joke now…" Shayera laughed again but starting typing once more. She let the information slide over the screen and frowned.

"What is it?"

"Does Batman keep remote files?"

"As far as I know, only the BatCave does." Now Shayera looked worried.

"His information was accessed two hours ago."

"What? Wouldn't the computers have alerted us?"

"Not if the computers thought it was Batman." Superman looked at her,

"But Batman couldn't have…"

"Exactly."

**222222222222222222222**

**I am sooooo sorry for the lack of updates and the short chapters but I will make it up promise!**


	13. HOLY CRAP I HAVE UPDATED

**

* * *

I OWN NOTHIN', MUHAHHAHAHAH!... . ….WAIT…..**

Flash's captor kept him moving at a slow pace, clearly in no real rush to get where ever he was sent to go.

"So," He started, surprisingly breaking the silence he had instilled, "You don't recognize me?" Flash turned his head and stared

"Of course I recognize you, you look just like me…" The man smirked and shook his head

"From the orphanage…" Flash stopped and turned fully.

**_

* * *

_**

**_" Who_****_ are you?"_**

**_" My_****_ name is of little importance." Flash growled,_**

**_" Did_****_ you do this?" He asked pointing to the flaming ruins of his childhood home,_**

**_" And_****_ if I did?" Flash held up a fist, but the man raised a hand to stop him, " Listen to me, Wally West." Flash dropped his arms,_**

**_" I_****_-I don't understand."_**

**_" Of_****_ course you don't, Wally. Nephew to Barry Allen, the second Flash." Wally took a step back, " You started out as Kid Flash and when your uncle died, you took up his name, about six years ago."_**

**_" How_****_ do you know?"_**

**_" I_****_ know everything about you and your friends, Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, Princess Diana, John Stewart, J'onn J'onnz, and Shayera Hol." He laughed at the look on Wally's face,_**

**_" I'm_****_ here to offer you a warning. If you and the other Leaguers do not stand down, more of these 'accidents' will occur."_**

**_The man smiled under his black hat,_**

**_" I_****_ hope I have made myself clear. I have heard that you are not exactly the brightest League member. The next target will die if you do not corporate."_**

**_Flash growled at the man, " The Earth was made for humans, not freaks like you! Do you understand?" He asked in a condescending tone,_**

**_" I_****_ understand that you're a terrorist. Plain and simple." He ran for the man. He punched and let out a gasp of surprise when the man disappeared and reappeared behind him,_**

**_" Trust_****_ me Wally. It is never that simple." He disappeared once more, this time dropping an envelope and not reappearing._**

* * *

Wally gaped, "You…you…"

His twin smiled, "Me." They turned down another chrome hallway and Wally felt himself being pushed into a small room from behind.

"Before I take you to Pops, I want to explain something to you." Wally glared,

"What?"

"You're going to die." Wally, although expecting that threat at some point was still shocked by the ice in his voice.

"Well…now that we've cleared that outta the way…er..uhm…"

"Dally. Or at least that's what Pops calls me when no one else was around. But to the other scientist, I'm JL 001.2, better, faster and much more good looking then the original."

"Without a hint of my fabulous people skills."

"That's one of the improvements."

Wally glared again and leaned on a wall,

"Look, you got more to tell me then just, 'You're going to die?'" Dally smirked,

"I do. Pops created me after he dumped you in the orphanage, he sped up my lifespan so I could reach you in age but it keeps accelerating and soon, I'll be dead."

He shrugged, "When he found out that you were the Flash, he started experimenting on me and as a result I gained two abilities. Speed and I can force my molecules through solid matter. This is how I was able to run through you and vanish."

Wally, uncharacteristically stayed silent.

Dally continued, "That's how they were able to make those weapons. They based them on my speed."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I want Pops dead, and I won't be able to fight him."

"Why?" Wally asked, quirking an eyebrow,

"Fail safe." He pointed to his neck, "A bomb at the base of my cranium. Kind of what Luthor did with that robot."

He saw Wally's mouth go wide and he added, "We've been watching since the beginning."

"I still don't understand…"

"You don't have to. Listen, they're already moving faster then before. Experiments are harsher and few are living through them. Anlise and some rock guy are already dead and they were just a trial.They have about 40 Meta humans in here, Wally and they will kill them all."

Wally's eyes went wide and he clenched his fist and the young girl's name.

"What can we do?" Dally smirked again and knelt by the power gauge on Wally's leg. He took out a small cylinder and pressed it to the side, the red light fading out.

"It's off now. You can run. Pops won't know that when I take you to him."

"What about my friends?"

"I'm going to the main security building. I'll shut off all the power to the other gauges then I'll contact your WatchTower."

"And what should I do?" Dally's eyes narrowed and he laughed,

"You will kill our father."

**

* * *

**

**AHAHA! IM SORRY FOR DA LOOOOOOONNNG ASS WAIT BUT HERE I AM WHEEE! I STILL HAVE SOME MAJOR **

**WRITER'S BLOCK, SO KEEP REVIEWING AND TELLING ME WUT YOU WOULD LYK TO SEE **


	14. Too late for her

**DON'T OWN JL…I SOOOO WISHED I DID THOUGH**

**

* * *

**

Dally was leading Wally straight to his father, to the man that had caused him so much pain.

From murdering his mother, faking his own death, allowing his own son to be placed in an orphanage, to joining the A.M.H.F and taking this whole, 'I really hate Meta Humans' act too far.

"He's killed people Wally." Dally whispered every now and then, trying to goad the hero into a bloodlust.

Wally did not answer him, he kept his mind focused, trying hard to think of a plan that would work.

Dally stopped two steps before a metallic door and pushed Wally forward,

"This is where I leave you." Wally turned and looked at his clone…was that regret in his eyes?

"Thanks Dally." He had to murmur, unsure if his father could hear out here.

"Not a problem." He grinned, looking more like Wally then ever. He gave a small wave and walked off. His body tensing itself for the trail to come.

* * *

Batman, Lantern and Dove were all waiting for Anlise's return, it had been well over two hours and still, none of her personalities had shown up,

"I hope she's ok." Dove muttered, feeling awkward in the situation he was in. Hawk always told him that if he ever was thrown in jail, he wouldn't last a week. Despite the fact that this was a jail housing meta humans, Dove still felt anxious. Hank's words coming back and swimming around him. He stood close to Lantern and Batman, noticing how several of the villains were in a corner talking amongst themselves.

Batman had asked him a question and Dove, still lost in his own thoughts, blinked,

"Huh? Oh sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked how long we're kept out here." He told him sharply.

"A couple of hours, it depends."

Lantern raised an eyebrow, "On what?"

Dove shrugged, "I'm really not that sure."

* * *

Dally was already typing away at the computers when Superman finally answered his hail,

"This is a private line." He announced, "Who is this?"

"A friend of Wally's." He answered, still typing through codes and firewalls, "I'm going to tell you exactly where your friends are, so pay attention."

J'onn and Shayera had gathered around, watching the screen to the left fill up with information,

"If you don't hurry, there won't be anyone to save."

He terminated the link with the WatchTower and picked up another cylinder that he had encoded to cancel out the power gauges with a push of the button.

He paused, thinking over his plan,

"Lantern and the Bat…they'll need their stuff." He muttered, angry that he hadn't thought of that sooner.

He had to hurry now; they would know soon that someone had made outside contact and that a piece of tech was missing. Also, the prisoners would only be allowed out for twenty more minutes. If he wanted to get this done quickly, he would have to get it done before time was up.

* * *

Wally was sitting on another metal chair, not bound as he was last time but feeling a lot more vulnerable then before. Something moved next to him and his father appeared, carrying a large jar with him.

He set the glass jar down and stood in front of it,

"Hello son."

"I told you not to call me that." The elder West was smirking, no doubt happy about something.

"What's up with you?" Wally finally asked.

"We found a way to copy Meta human powers into weapons." Wally frowned, he already knew this from Dally but he still played along,

"Those guns…"

His smirk went wider and he turned to a rifle that had been placed there earlier by the guard that was watching Wally,

"This is our newest toy. It can fire through solid objects in order to hit targets who have sought protection inside buildings."

Wally felt his stomach turn, they could easily do some damage with that, even going so far as assassinating the president while he signed papers.

His frown went deeper as he thought of something new,

"Who did you use to get that gun?"

Rudolph was laughing now as he stepped out of the way of Wally's view of the jar.

Wally jerked in the chain and held in the bile that rose up in his throat,

"Little Anlise is always _so _willing to help." Rudolph told him as he watched his son struggling to hold back his lunch.

Inside the liquid filled jar was the head of Anlise, several pins poking through her eyes, sensors drilled into her forehead, her mouth agape.

Rudolph gripped Wally's hair and forced his head up,

"Now Wally, let's see how much you can speed up our new bullets."

**

* * *

**

**YUP WALLY'S DAD'S PYSCHO.**

**ANYWHO ANOTHER SHORT UPDATE, I KNOW. IT'S JUST EASIER FOR ME THAT WAY, SO SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, BUT UNTIL I CAN GET MY OWN COMPUTER, THIS IS AS GOOD AS IT GETS**

**EXPECT MORE TWISTED IDEAS FROM WALLY'S DAD AND HOPEFULLY THE LEAGUE CAN START KICKING SOME A.M.H.F BUTT! WOO! **


	15. The beginning

**I DON'T OWN JL OR JLU**

**WARNING MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER. **

**

* * *

**

Wally's father watched his son closely as he prepared the needle that he would need to take some samples from him. Wally was unable to turn his gaze away from the floor, due either to the fact that he did not wish to look at his father or of the floating reminder of what awaited him.

He wasn't worried about Wally even getting up from his chair. With the security measures he had installed on the base and on its prisoners, the Flash would be dead in less then a heartbeat if he tried to use his speed.

Rudolph congratulated himself for such amazing planning. Now that his true son was present, he could finally kill off that failed excuse for a clone.

Still pleased yet somewhat annoyed that Wally was not giving him the pleasure of seeing the fear in his eyes West looked down to see whatever could have been so interesting to his son.

That's when he noticed it.

He took two steps and gripped his son's arm painfully tight, causing him to look up at his father,

"Who took it off? Who did?" He yelled, spraying Wally with a light coat of spit.

Wally froze then decided now was a good a time as any. And with the speed of the Flash, he punched his father in the jaw.

**

* * *

**

Wally wasn't sure if he had been stuck with the needle before he got up or if he got up and ran into the needle.

But apparently the end result of Wally's escape attempt was his father sprawled out on the floor and a thick needle plunged incorrectly into his arm.

That hurt like hell.

He gripped the instrument and yanked it out of his arm, wincing when it clanked across the glass of the young girl's jar, making her head jolt.

Wally felt his stomach retch and a small amount of bile rush up his throat, the lack of a decent meal in the past few days giving him nothing to vomit.

So instead, the young hero turned and dry heaved for what seemed like minutes until he was able to stand back up to his full height.

He saw his father stir and felt another feeling boiling inside him, threatening to rush up, unfortunately for him, it did.

He tackled his father with the tears of years of abuse and abandonment.

The rage of the truth of his false death, the attack on his friends, and the murder of innocents.

He gripped his hands tightly around his father's collar, not daring to reach for his neck because he knew that he would not have been able to stop himself.

"WHY?"

He managed to scream that out. The sound tearing from his throat as he sought to make his father look at him.

Rudolph refused to meet his son's wide, almost innocent eyes.

'I never could mange to beat that look out of you…'

* * *

"_Daddy!" It was late and Rudolph had just finally come home from the neighborhood bar after being laid off from yet another job. _

_His young son had been on him almost instantly as he stumbled through the door, drunk and pissed. _

"_Daddy!" He wailed again, "Guess what I did in school today!" He yelled happily, the sound piercing Rudolph's ear._

_You would never have guessed that this child had been alone in the crappy apartment for nearly ten hours, they way he started up a conversation without hesitation._

"_Wally..." _

"_We had this guy come in and he talked to us about safety and then…"_

"_Wally." He tried again to silence the speech._

"_He brought his fire truck and then he said who wants to ride it and I said…"_

"_DAMN YOU SHUT UP!"_

_This silenced the child. _

_He stared up at his father, his eyes wide. _

_Filled with innocence._

_He couldn't understand. _

_Why couldn't he understand!_

_Without another word, West struck his son with the back of his hand with enough force to make the child hit the wall._

"_Don't look at me!" _

_Still Wally stared at him, fear now visible on his face…but his eyes…always his eyes. _

_Rudolph struck out again, this time with a closed fist, determined to get rid of Wally's gaze._

_The gaze that made him feel guilty, no matter how much he drank._

_He lashed out with everything liquor could not numb._

_Wally West did not show up for school the next day._

**

* * *

**

Wally realized that he was punching his father only when he felt another hand grab his wrist.

"Flash."

He turned almost wildly and gazed up at his two comrades.

Lantern had grabbed his arm and was now helping him to his feet, steadying him a bit.

"How…what's going on?" He asked, utterly confused.

"Dally, or whatever he called himself helped us get our things back…he even took down the security systems. The others are fighting the guards right now…"

John told him quietly. He held up Wally's mask that had been removed by his father even before he was lead to this room.

Wally grabbed the piece of fabric and pulled it over his face, not wanting to risk anymore guards seeing his face, if any had already to begin with.

"Where's Dally?"

Batman, who had managed to tie Rudolph up without Wally really noticing spoke quickly and without any emotion as always.

"The guards already got him."

Wally didn't need to hear anymore then that. He gazed down and looked at his father's swollen face and cursed.

He felt sorry for what he had done. He knew his father deserved it and didn't even get half of what he should have but Wally knew…he knew he couldn't go any farther.

He refused to turn into his father.

"Come on, Hot Shot." John was helping him to his feet as the adrenaline that had kept Wally going for the past hours began to give away and the young hero sagged almost instantly into John's arms.

"Batman?" The Green Lantern turned and watched his dark comrade uploading as many files as he could into a spare disc he carried.

He nodded silently at John, indicating that the Lantern should start for the exit where the League no doubt waited by now.

This left Batman alone with Rudolph West.

Bruce Wayne often knew that he tested the line almost every time he slipped on the cape and cowl, he had felt rage, there was no doubt about the small bitterness and darkness that often reared up in his heart. He did his best to restrain those feelings, most of the time with success, but there were many things that pushed him close to the edge.

An abusive drunken bastard was one of them.

Batman grabbed the same collar Flash had gripped only moments before and hauled the older West to his feet, watching his head loll to the side with disgust.

He could the sounds of fighting growing louder now, if he was going to make his move he would have to do it soon.

"I think there's more down this way!"

Batman cringed; it was Dove's voice coming closer. He gazed again at West, fighting his inner battle the only way he knew how.

Batman held in his own feelings and dropped the man, leaving him for Dove and the others to collect for the police.

He had no right involving himself in Wally's family problems any further.

Besides…

No doubt the Speedster would want another swing at his old man, sooner or later.

Batman glared at the prone figure.

And sooner, would definitely be better then later.

**

* * *

**

Most of the guards had been killed by fleeing villains, who sought to escape from the heroes as much as the prison they had been locked in for so long.

Superman watched many of them go; not doubting for a moment that half of the heroes around now would have most of them back behind bars before sunset.

He had more important matters to deal with.

He walked past a furious Shayera, who was yelling war cries and swinging at any guard who moved too close or who just looked like he needed to be hit.

Clark continued past another group, this one lead by a stunning beauty, Black Canary if his memory was right. She was leading a group of children of various ages away from most of the fighting and defending the youngsters with her scream.

Despite the situation, Clark was actually noting several of the Meta human's powers and abilities, how they seemed to act with others and how vicious they were towards their enemies.

"Superman!"

It was John and a dazed Wally. Superman hovered off the ground before flying towards them,

"Where's Batman?" He asked, noting the absence of a looming presence.

"Right here." Oh, there it was.

The fighting was slowly dying down with all the Meta humans in full control of their powers again; the blaster armed guards never stood a chance.

"Let's get to the Javelin." Superman told his teammates quietly. Shayera landed close to him and pointed with her mace,

"What about all of them?" She asked.

"J'onn will take care of getting things straightened out here. I want to get you three to the med bay A.S.A.P." He glared at John and Bruce, "Without any complaints."

Too tired to argue and too worried about Wally's now eerily silent state, the three former captives trudged through the prison and out towards their freedom.

**

* * *

**

"Wally? Hey…kid…wake up."

"Let him sleep John, I'll take him."

"You sure?"

Voices bumped and slammed inside the groggy mind of Wally West. He knew he was awake, or at least he thought he was but he couldn't find the strength to open his eyes or the power to stand on his own two feet.

Instead he was picked up easily into the Man of Steel's arms, arched slightly to stay comfortable; he could feel a slight chill on his bare cheeks, indicating that Supes was probably flying.

Clark landed just in front of the med bay doors, he waited for them to open before he walked inside and headed for the bed closest to the window, knowing that sometimes the younger man would like to sit out and stare into the emptiness of space.

What he thought, as he gazed out there, he never knew, and he doubted J'onn would tell him if he asked. It was Wally's small way of escaping the pain around him and as Clark probably figured now, focusing on the pain coursing through him.

He turned to see both John and Batman standing on the other side of the room. Both heroes had obeyed his wishes by coming to med bay, but the Man of Steel never said anything about staying there.

Clark sighed, not even wanting to start a battle over this now; instead he headed for the door, "Let's let Wally get some sleep."

The two others nodded and followed him out.

**

* * *

**

Shayera entered the med bay later that day to pick up some pain killers for a headache that seemed to be keeping John irritable and grouchy the whole day.

It was late and she expected silence, or at least snores from Wally West who should have been sleeping.

But he wasn't.

Wally was sitting up in his bed, curled up as if he could shield himself from the world. His body racked with sobs and he sounded close to hyperventilating.

Shayera watched him for a moment, unsure of what she should do. She had witness Wally sad before, but now…he just seemed broken. He was sobbing out the pain you only unleash when you're alone. When you can't break in front of anyone but yourself.

It seemed that the Flash had reached his breaking point.

"Wally."

The gasp that came from her friend did nothing to help him get air back in his lungs. He looked at Shayera in shame and wished to high heaven that he had kept his mask on.

"S-hay…" He managed to get out, his body breathing heavily.

Shayera had walked around and stopped in front of Wally. Her gaze blank as she looked at her friend, gazing at the hurt look in his eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak but found she had no words to say.

How should she even approach him?

A mother figure? A sister? Just a friend? Should she even try to comfort him at all? Would he rather be left alone to deal with this himself…or maybe did he want her to go get someone else?

So many thoughts ran through her mind that her body decided on its own. She sat down on Wally's bed and took him in her arms, hugging him gently.

Wally tensed at first from the contact, expecting almost for her to laugh at him. He couldn't return the hug as quickly as he wanted to, instead he laid his head on her shoulder and took comfort in her presence.

"It'll be ok Wally." She felt his head droop a bit as exhaustion caught up with him.

"Shay…promise you won't leave again…" He pulled back with a tired look, "I can't lose anyone else…I don't wanna lose my family."

She looked shocked as he quietly laid his head back down, intent on trying to rest. But then, she smiled.

"I'm not leaving my family ever again, Wally. I promise you."

Whether he heard her or not, she never knew. But Wally had heard her and as he drifted off to sleep, he knew nightmares might come but for now, he was content as long as he had his family with him.

She stepped out of the med bay softly and with John's medicine.

She paused and gazed around her.

She never intended on becoming so close to the Earthlings, never intended on leaving Hro, or on helping take down her own fleet. And afterwards, she had never intending on returning back to Earth.

But she had.

**

* * *

**

"The leaders of the radical faction who had been targeting several dozen Meta humans are all in jail today as their compound was broken out from the inside by their own prisoners. Investigators say that several experiments had been taking place there and other faction locations. Numerous guns and new technological weapons were also found. It will come down to a court's decision whether or not these men will face charges of Crimes against humanity or not, further more—"

The League's giant TV clicked off with a sigh. Superman had been watching nearly all day now for news on what happened to Wally's father, but he had yet to be mentioned.

Batman came in just as the reporter mentioned crimes against humanity and handed Clark a stack of files,

"Rudolph West is being held in Albuquerque Maximum Security Prison without bail for now."

"Why do I get the feeling there's a but in here?"

"But," Batman began with a little glare at the Man of Steel, "West was in charge of many of the experiments. Chances are, they'll try to strike a deal with him."

"Maybe another anti-meta human group?"

"Most likely. At least another with even more political standing. Sooner or later they'll outnumber us greatly."

Clark fingered through the files, reading them or skimming, his mind clearly somewhere else.

"I was thinking…you said they would outnumber us soon enough, right?"

"Yes." Batman answered, quickly picking up where Clark was going.

"Then why don't we expand our ranks? Add more people to the team."

"……" Batman nodded.

"Right, I'll talk it over with the others."

Clark settled back on the couch again and turned the TV back on.

A Justice League with more members. With even more possibilities to protect the world and each other.

"A Justice League Unlimited." He muttered and Batman stared at him.

"Where do you come up with these things?" He asked.

Clark grinned and shrugged at him,

"I have no idea, Bruce. None at all."

**

* * *

**

**OMG! YET ANOTHER UPDATE! AND A LAST CHAPTER TOO? **

**-GASP-**

**YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, I KNOW…EGAD AND HOLY CRAPS ALL AROUND.**

**YES MY FRIENDS, ALWAYS IS NOW OVER AND JUST IN TIME FOR JUSTICE LEAGUE UMLIMITED…TO…START ITS SECOND SEASON…**

…

**CRAP**

**HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED THE FIC. **

**THERE MIGHT BE A SHORT ONE SHOT LATER ON FOR WALLY BUT WE'LL SEE…I GOT SOME OTHER STORIES TO FINISH FIRST.**

**NOW HUZZAH AND GOOD DAY!**

**BE SURE TO REVIEW TOO!**


End file.
